The general process for the manufacture of biomolecules, such as proteins, particularly recombinant proteins typically involves two main steps: (1) the expression of the protein in a host cell, followed by (2) the purification of the protein. The first step involves growing the desired host cell in a bioreactor to effect the expression of the protein, Some examples of cell lines used for this purpose include Chinese hamster ovary (CHO) cells, myeloma (NSO) bacterial cells such as e-coli and insect cells. Once the protein is expressed at the desired levels, the protein is removed from the host cell and harvested. Suspended particulates, such as cells, cell fragments, lipids and other insoluble matter are typically removed from the protein-containing fluid by filtration or centrifugation, resulting in a clarified fluid containing the protein of interest in solution as well as other soluble impurities.
The second step involves the purification of the harvested protein to remove impurities which are inherent to the process. Examples of impurities include host cell proteins (HCP, proteins other than the desired or targeted protein), nucleic acids, endotoxins, viruses, protein variants and protein aggregates.
This purification typically involves several chromatography steps, which can include affinity, ion exchange hydrophobic interaction, etc on solid matrices such as porous agarose, polymeric or glass.
One example of chromatography process train for the purification of proteins involves protein-A affinity, followed by cation exchange, followed by anion exchange. The protein-A column captures the protein of interest or target protein by an affinity mechanism while the bulk of the impurities pass through the column to be discarded. The protein then is recovered by elution from the column. Since most of the proteins of interest have isoelectric points (PI) in the basic range (8-9) and therefore being positively charged under normal processing conditions (pH below the PI of the protein), they are bound to the cation exchange resin in the second column. Other positively charged impurities are also bound to this resin. The protein of interest is then recovered by elution from this column under conditions (pH, salt concentration) in which the protein elutes while the impurities remain bound to the resin. The anion exchange column is typically operated in a flow through mode, such that any negatively charged impurities are bound to the resin while the positively charged protein of interest is recovered in the flow through stream. This process results in a highly purified and concentrated protein solution.
Other alternative methods for purifying proteins have been investigated in recent years, one such method involves a flocculation technique. In this technique, a soluble polyelectrolyte is added to a clarified or unclarified cell culture broth to capture the impurities thereby forming a flocculant, which is allowed to settle and can be subsequently removed from the protein solution.
The main drawback of this flocculation technique is that it requires that the polyelectrolyte be added in the exact amount needed to remove the impurities. If too little flocculent is added, impurities will remain in the protein solution and if too much flocculent is added, the excess polyelectrolyte needs to be removed from the resulting solution. The exact level of impurities in the broth is extremely difficult to predict due to the relatively large degree of variability in the process (from batch to batch) as well as the vast differences between processes to produce different proteins. Removing any excess polyelectrolyte is practically impossible because it is a soluble material and thus it is carried through the process as an undesirable impurity.
In co-pending application U.S. Ser. No. 60/876,330 filed Dec. 21, 2006, a polymer, soluble under certain conditions, such as temperature or pH, is used to bind impurities while in its soluble state and is then precipitated out upon a change in condition (pH or temperature, etc) removing the impurities with it. The biomolecule of interest is then further treated using traditional chromatography or membrane adsorbers and the like.
What is needed is a better process for purifying biomolecules.